star_wars_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaenella Romeere
Jaenella is a freelance bounty hunter in the new galaxy. WIP Appearance Jaenella is a very tan woman with slight hints of being of Italian descent. Her skin is only marred by her several tattoos, some being old verses from her old comrade's religions, most of which she's unfamiliar with. These verses are on her back, shoulder, and one being on her thigh. She has long brown hair and green eyes that seem to change color depending on the lighting in the area. She can normally be found wearing a pair of shorts and tank top with her gear strapped to her belt. Her hair is usually in a pony tail but sometimes she gets a wild urge to go ahead and just put it up in a braid and just let it hang around. Otherwise, she's in her hunting uniform and keeps the boots on at all times. Not wearing a lot of special jewelry, Jaenella normally keeps her old wedding ring on a length of chain around her neck. She has no other pieces of jewelry and tries to keep herself from wearing anything like earrings out of fear that they might get ripped out. Her figure itself is rather athletic, not enough to look bulky or too slim. She's tall but only a little above average. Personality Standoffish and stubborn. Those two words at the epitome of Jaenella. She doesn't allow herself to be pushed around and she doesn't like it when she's forced to do something if there's no reason for it. She can respect authority but to a limit. Her training time is what has showed her that discipline is needed in any and all cases but that doesn't mean she's going to do something under blackmail or a threat. Her stubborn side is shown more often than not in how she likes to do things her own way. Jaenella has to be proven wrong before she will attempt doing something in a way suggested by someone else and, in this manner, she will gladly accept it if someone else is right. Her pig headed ways aren't the only thing that makes her a little difficult to deal with. Jaenella has a fondness for electronics and has been known to go and scavenge for them rather than get things that are needed. Of course she'll grab food if she can find it, but she won't actively search for it. Her love of electronic things has landed her with things that people normally wouldn't have any kind of energy source for in the middle of an apocalypse. Along with her stubborn front, Jaenella is incredibly bad as a leader. She's bad with groups in general. Her teamwork while in training was perfectly fine because she was dealing with people who knew what they were working on but when she has to deal with other humans who have never been trained... Things get a little tense. Jaenella's been prone to telling people that they're complete idiots for doing something from what she can see of them, especially if they make a stupid mistake. She's not good with children either. Jaenella might look like a typical woman but she's not one to give in and mother a bunch of people just because they're all upset. Her attitude ends up with her unintentionally making situations worse when she tries to help, emotional ones being the absolute worse for her. History Your character's history. Don't be Sasuke. Stats What are Stats? In the Star Wars Academy 'r''ole-play' the goal is to make each character have equal opportunities in terms of stats, to do this every OC is given 25 points, 5''' points within each Stat Category. During the process of creating your OC, you have the option to redistribute these stats, increasing one stat but lowering another, however there must be at least 1 point in every Stat Category. With this system every character remains balanced; raising one stat will lower another creating distinct weaknesses and strengths. The stat chart is only to be used as a guideline to represent a characters strengths and weaknesses, keep this in mind during combat. If someone is having an issue with how something was achieved during a fight, they can routinely refer to the stat chart of the OC in question to ascertain if what was done was viable and reflected the characters stats. In addition to the 25 points, each OC is allowed 2 extra specialization points, coming to a grand total of 27 points, these specialization points must both be spent within the same Stat Category. '' '''What does each Stat Category reflect? *'Strength-' is your characters physical power. This represents your characters ability to inflict damage and should in some way match with your characters physical physique. If your character is able to deal massive amounts of damage then they should have high points in this. *'Agility-' is your characters speed and reflexes. This represents your characters flexibility, awareness and speed. If your character is extremely fast with awe-inspiring reflexes and flexibility then they should have high points in this. *'Endurance-' is your characters physical defense. This represents your characters ability to withstand pressure whether it is physical training and exercise, combat, torture. If your character has a high tolerance for pain and can endure immense amounts of physical pressure then they should have high points in this. *'Force-' is your characters sensitivity to the Force. This represents how well your character is able to utilize the force however it may be. If your character is extremely in tune with the Force and can utilize it in advanced ways then they should have high points in this. *'Weapon Dexterity-' is your characters ability to handle weapons. This represents how well your character can operate whatever weapons they have at their disposal and reflects their knowledge of the weapon. If your character is an expert gunslinger or is an expert with a light sabers then they should have high points in this. How do Stats affect my rank? *'Beginner-' Uses 1-9 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Apprentice-' Uses 10-15 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Journeyman-' Uses 16-20 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. *'Master-' Uses 25 of the 25 available points plus the 2 specialization points. Stat Overview Explain your stats; how do they reflect your character? This is not negotiable. Abilities & Racial Benefits List of Abilities your OC has access too as well as their Racial Benefits which will be determined by race. 'Abilities Doc" is in the process of being made How does Rank affect how many abilities my OC can access? *Beginner: Can have 2 *Apprentice: Can have 3 *Journeyman: Can have 4 *Master: Can have 5 Trivia Tell people things about them.